ElsaCake
by DSleep
Summary: Djupcake and Elsa were the best of friends... That is, until Elsa had a few ideas of her own.
1. Chapter 1

Elsa walks into djupcake's room quietly, seeing him with his headphones, engulfed in yet another fanfic. _God I hope this isn't another one about my sister and I._ Elsa smoothly makes her way over to djupcake's chair, and lifts one of his headphones off just enough to quietly whispers into his ear "Whatchya reading?"

Djupcake jumps back in surprise. "Holy shit Elsa! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Elsa smirks, "That doesn't answer my question, djupcake, _what are you reading?_"

Elsa can see djupcake starting to get nervous. _Oh god it's so adorable getting him all riled up like this… I wonder how he'd react if I riled him up in other ways?_

"Uh, nothing! Just something for homework, that's all!"

"Djup, you don't start school for another week."

"Oh! Uh… right, you know me, always trying to get ahead! Heh…"

_I guess I'll let it slide this time…. _

Elsa begins to walk back over to Djupcake, slowly, but with confidence exuding with every step. "So djupcake, we've been friends for a while now..."

"Hah, yup! Best friends! How long has it be-"

"Djupcake, don't interrupt me right now, you're going to want to hear this."

"I uh… okay." Djupcake fumbles out.

Elsa smirks back at djupcake. "We've been friends for a while now, and I've noticed that you've become a much different man since we first met. You're really growing into your own, and the gym definitely hasn't hurt either…"

Elsa runs her hand up Djupcakes arm and lightly squeezes his bicep; hearing an audible gulp coming from the boy in the chair, Elsa smirks, knowing her well placed touch hit its target in Djupcake's core.

"Djupcake, have you ever… been with a woman?"

Elsa is startled by a loud cough and Djupcake doubling over. _Jesus Christ, did he forget how to breathe?_

"What the hell Elsa? No I've never been with a woman! You know that!" Djupcake says, catching his breath finally.

"Hey, things change, I thought I'd check. But anyway, so I'm guessing you don't fully understand what my current intentions are, do you?"

"Your… your what? I'm sorry, I'm confused."

"Djupcake, how far have you gone with a girl before?"

Another loud gulp. "How… how far have I… What?"

Elsa looks at Djupcake and mutters under her breath "Oh you sweet summer child…."

Elsa kneels down behind Djupcake's chair and whispers in his ear lightly "Has a woman ever whispered sweet nothings into your ear before, Djup? Have you ever had someone nibble at the lobe, while their body moved against yours?"

"Elsa w-what are you… _ah!"_

Elsa digs her nails lightly into Djupcakes shoulders and bites at his neck. In a wave of shock, Djupcake jumps up out of his chair and turns to face Elsa, with a look of shock and confusion.

"E-Elsa, what are you trying to do here?"

At this point Djupcake realizes just how little Elsa is wearing. Only a robe and whatever could be underneath covers her from being bare in front of him. He looks up into Elsa's eyes just soon enough to see them narrow, and a sly smirk run across her face as he watches the robe drop to leave nothing but a seductively veiled bust, and a small set of panties to match. Elsa's lips part just slightly enough to mutter the words Djupcake never knew that he longed to hear until that moment…

"_Oh Djupcake, what does it look like? I'm trying to seduce you."_


	2. Chapter 2

**3 Years Earlier**

* * *

Elsa never had a problem with finding friends, that was for sure. Ever since she took her first steps into Arendelle high after transferring her junior year, she was the center of attention; the calm, poised, leader of the pack. She won prom queen her first year in the school, and now senior year, she was the favorite by a landslide to win it again. Every step she took seemingly sent a chill down the school's spine. She was, surely, the perennial _Ice Queen._

Finding someone she actually wanted to give the title of friend to, on the other hand? That was an entirely different matter. So many people always were trying to kiss up to her, always trying to impress her, that it just seemed like the same old, mundane, lackluster attempt to win her attention. She knew that her family came from royal bloodlines in the area, and saying they were a bit better off than the average household was quite an understatement, but she didn't think it made her any better than the rest of the school. They, however, thought otherwise.

"Elsa, you look stunning today!" "Why, thank you Ariel." _Remember last time you tried to be friends with her? She just wants an in for popularity by association._

"Elsa, I love your braid!" "Oh please, yours looks so much better Rapunzel!" _She's my cousin, why does she always try to kiss up like that? Awful nice, though._

"Elsa! You, me, and a movie, what do you say?" "I'm sorry, Adam, maybe next time?" _Why does Belle put up with him? Ugh, what a creep!_

"Hey sis! How are yo-" "OOF!" _Ah, right on schedule._

Elsa fell to the ground with a thud, her backside already slightly sore. On top of her lay a mess of auburn braids, freckles, and the dumbest - _but oh so adorable_ – smile she had ever seen someone muster up.

"Good morning to you too, Anna, but really, we just saw each other a few hours ago, you don't need to say hi again."

"I know I don't… I wanted to!" The redhead mumbled. "Now with morning runs for cross country, I'm usually leaving right when you're waking up, so I don't really get to talk to you that much, don't blame me for missing you…"

The blonde saw the doubt in her sisters eyes, and she knew exactly where the feeling was stemming from. Before Elsa transferred to Arendelle high, she had been homeschooled, and her and her sister had not been exactly on… speaking terms. All that was changed now, though, and Elsa had never felt closer to her sister. _Although that wasn't very difficult to achieve._

Elsa gave her a kiss on the forehead "Don't worry Anna-banana, I'm still here after practice, and I'll be here whenever you need me."

Anna's look quickly went from one of worry to a slight pout. "You know that's not how you pronounce my name! It's _Ah-na_, not _An-na!"_

"I know that! But how do you want me to say it? _Ah-na ba-naw-na?" _Elsa tried to say in the snootiest accent she could muster. It was enough to have them both busting out in giggles, and that was all she needed to get off the hook.

Elsa pushed the younger off, and picked herself up, with Anna jumping up right beside her. Walking to her locker, with sister in tow, she smiled listening to Anna fill her in on the excitement that was her morning run with the team.

"This morning, while running through the woods, we saw a group of deer! They weren't as pretty or silly as Sven, but they were majestic as could be! We also saw some bunnies, as squirrels, and birds, and-"

"So your run of the mill woodland creatures, it sounds like?" Elsa interrupted. She had heard this same story most mornings it seemed, and she quickly learned that if she didn't cut off her younger sister, the list wouldn't end until the end of the school day.

"Well, yeah, I guess so!" Anna said enthusiastically. No matter what you said to her, it never seemed like her spirit could be smothered.

"Anyway, me and my friend Djupcake were running through the woods, and-"

"Djupcake? Who in the heck is that?" Elsa questioned. She had heard of Kristoff, Anna's star football player boyfriend with the weird pet, but that seemed to be the only guy she really interacted with. She had no problem excitedly running up to girls in the hallway and engaging them in conversation, but guys? She was surprisingly shy around them for such a seemingly gregarious young woman.

"Yeah, Djupcake! I mean, that's not his _real_ name, but that's what I like to call him! He's a new guy this year, just transferred from somewhere in Arizona I think. He doesn't look like much of a runner, but trust me, he's got some serious distance in those legs! It's great, because we're the only freshmen on the team, so I'm not alone like I used to be!"

At that, Anna's eyes widened as she clasped her hands over her mouth, realizing what she had just said. Elsa looked at her, hurt, but then closed her eyes and bowed her head, understanding what she had put her sister through. She didn't blame Anna for letting those little things slip anymore, not after the hellish sisterhood she caused growing up. She felt lucky that Anna even wanted to talk to her anymore at this point, let alone be best friends.

"I have to get ready for class, and you still haven't even put away your backpack yet, Anna. Why don't you get yourself ready before you're late. New quarter starting, wouldn't want to be late on the first day, would you?"

Anna's face went from shock at her own statement, to panic at her realization of the time. "Oh my gosh, you're right! I'm going. See you at lunch?"

"Of course, like always!" Elsa yelled to her now scurrying off little sister, giving her a small wave to match Anna's exuberant one. Elsa felt a small smile reach her lips as she was thinking about her conversation with Anna.

_Djupcake, what a silly, silly name._


End file.
